The Final Battle
by lilredd3394
Summary: The world split in two, the winners get the losing nations. What happens when lovers are forced onto different sides? Main pairing: PruCan Hinted: UsUk, Spamano, Gerita, Dennor, SuFin, and AusHun Rated M for violence
1. Introduction

Matthew looked down the hall, he and a few other nations such as the Italy twins, Roderich, Elizaveta and Arthur, were called to a meeting room. They had each received a simple letter in the mail the week before giving them a time, date and location for a secret meeting, but that was it. The Canadian took a breath before knocking on the door, it was a few seconds later before it opened, showing a man dressed completely in black "M-Mr. Harper?" he said as he recognized his prime minister "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, good of you to join us, Canada" Harper said as he pulled the second largest nation into the room "We were just waiting on you"

Matthew looked around the room; aside from the nations listed earlier there was also Tino, Kiku, and Lukas. He bowed his head slightly towards the others nations in recognition before going to a seat that had his flag in front of it. Aside from the nations, their leaders were also present; except for the Queen of England because she always had something more important to do than attend a small nation meeting.

"Mr. Harper" Arthur said from his spot at the end of the table "Please, explain to us why we were called here"

Stephen nodded before pulling out a small black booklet "We're declaring war on the rest of the world" he said setting the book in front of the Canadian nation sitting before him "We will call it, the final battle"


	2. The Meeting

The entire room went quiet as the nations looked around at each other; each of them had no clue what to say to what Harper had just announced. Eventually a small voice poked up from the left side of the room. "It's just us?" The Finish blond said hesitantly as his own soft purple eyes looking at Harper.

Stephan nodded "Yes, just you guys" he said "we have brought this meeting together now so that we can attack without the other nations knowing about our plan. A surprise attack as I like to call it"

Matthew's entire body was numb 'Harper's making me fight not just my brother and father' he thought as he stared at the table 'but also my boyfriend?'

"Do you have something to say, Canada?"

Matthew jumped slightly as the hand touched his shoulder "Why?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at Harper "Why now?"

"Because I believe that all the nations here have the potential of becoming powerful if they can get enough land" Harper said with a terrifying smirk "Imagine how strong you will be with the power of both North and South America"

"That's what this is about" Elizaveta said as she stood up "Power?"

"Isn't that what it's all about?" Harper asked looking at the Hungarian nation "Power, isn't that what creates all wars, the desire for power?"

"But this is suicide!" Elizaveta said shaking her head "Nine nations against the rest of the world, this is impossible. It's like you're trying to eliminate us!" She remained standing until she felt Roderich put a hand on her shoulder and whispering calming words to her until she sat back down.

"It might be suicide, but I believe that you can do it" Harper continued as he looked over the nations "Besides, it will just be the major nations such as America, France, Germany, Spain, Russia and such"

"It's still suicide" Matthew said looking up at his prime minister "Half of us can't even fight some of them because they're our lovers"

"You'll just have to do it anyway, Canada" Harper said looking down at him "after all, we already have the entire battle plan set out"

Matthew felt his heart drop at the man's words "Who are we fighting then?" he asked softly

Harper smiled and went to the board and started going over the extremely difficult battle plan. The nations were just happy that they wouldn't be fighting their lovers, but they knew that if they had to nothing would have even gotten done, and this battle never would have ended.

"Does everyone know their role?" Harper asked as he looked over at them "The bombing starts tomorrow at midnight, while everyone is asleep"

Matthew swallowed, his entire body was cold "M-Mr. Harper?" he asked softly "What happens if we lose?"

"As I hinted earlier, the losing nations will be absorbed by the winning nations" Harper explained "so Canada, if you lost, you would cease to exist" he paused to let the nations take in the information "so I suggest, that you don't lose"

It was a few hours later that the nations were dismissed from the meeting, the leaders had admitted that they had been getting a lot of bombs together for a few months now. Everything was ready for the attack before the nations even knew about it. It was very backwards, but it worked in the leaders favor. The nations couldn't do anything but agree with the attack and go along with their leader's orders.

***_TIME SKIP_**_*_

Matthew lay down on his couch and stared at the ceiling 'So I'm attacking Russia' he thought as he ran his battle plan over in his head. They had decided he would get Russia because he was not only used to the climate that the Russian nation always had but because he was also the second largest nation in the world so he was almost as strong as Ivan himself. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Mattie!"

"Birdie!"

Matthew groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes again, this time he was looking up into a pair of blue eyes and a pair of red ones. He blinked and smiled softly "Hey, guys" he said, recognizing his brother and boyfriend "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, we were going to play hockey today!" Alfred said with his signature 'I'm a hero' smile that could make any heart melt "We came by earlier but your bear said you were at a meeting"

"Yeah, Economical meeting with Mr. Harper" Matthew said as he sat up, running a hand through his hair "It was nothing big, but it needed to get done"

Gilbert laughed his loud wheezing like laugh filling the air "You're all work, Birdie" he said wrapping his arms around the smaller Canadian and pulling the blond to his chest "You need to relax"

Matthew gave a small pout before relaxing against his boyfriend's chest "I have been relaxing" he said looking between the two "and you two seem to believe that playing hockey is more relaxing than taking a nap?"

"Duh, dude, Hockey is a great way to relieve stress!" Alfred said sitting on the back of the couch "Me and Gilbert against you, we'll totally beat you this time"

"You've said that the last seventeen times" Matthew muttered softly, he was going to miss hanging out with them. He closed his eyes as he just enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend's warm body against him. He hadn't realized he had started crying until the other two had started fussing over him "I-I'm sorry" he chocked out as he tried to wipe the tears away, but it wasn't working, they just kept coming.

"Birdie, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked as he turned the Canadian around so he could look at his boyfriends face

Matthew just shook his head, the images of Gilbert and Alfred's dead body just kept appearing in his head as well as a few of them looking over his own dead body. He couldn't help it, the war was going to come and he knew that his team was going to lose. And he also knew that Mr. Harper had decided that it was going to happen that way.

"Bro, come on, you can tell us" Alfred voice said to his right, it was quiet but it was also full of concern for his 'little' brother. Matthew was older, but they both referred to him as the little brother.

Matthew just buried his face into Gilberts neck, getting the others shirt wet with his tears as he clung to him desperately. 'You'll understand soon enough' he thought as he felt Gilbert rub his back 'just wait until tomorrow night. He jumped as a loud ring sounded through the house, scaring all three people sitting by the couch.

Alfred walked over to the phone and picked it up "Matthew Williams house?" he said before he stopped "Yes, Mr. Harper, I'll put him on"

Matthew looked over as Alfred handed him the phone. He wiped his face before holding it to his ear "Mr. Harper?" he asked

**_We've started the bombing early, Italy blabbed to Germany. Prepare for battle._**

That was all the prime minister said before he hung up. But it was enough, the Canadians entire body went cold as he looked over at the two most important people in his life. The phone slipped from his hand and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Mattie?"

"Birdie, what did he want?"

Matthew was numb, all he could do was wait for his brother to fall to the ground screaming in pain as Hungary blew his land to smithereens or Gilbert to pretend he wasn't in pain as Tino attacked the east part of Germany. All he could do was wait….


	3. Russia

Matthew didn't have to wait very long, maybe an hour before Alfred suddenly clutched his chest with a yelp. He didn't have to ask what had happened, he already knew. A bomb had landed in the United States, probably near Washington since that was where Alfred's heart was. The Canadian looked up at Gilbert, the Prussian didn't look like he was in pain, but he was looking at Matthew with a look that said 'what's happening?' The blond let out a sign as he lay down against Gilbert, his eyes closing as he waited for the Prussian to get bombed as well.

"Alfred? What's happening?" Gilbert asked as he looked at the American who had gone extremely pale

"I-I don't know" Alfred said softly as a small amount of blood slipped from between his lips before he coughed into his hand, splattering his palm with the dark red liquid.

"Mattie?" Gilbert asked looking down at the Canadian that was once again crying "What's happening to your brother?"

Matthew just buried his face into Gilbert's chest, trying to ignore the fact that his brother was bleeding in his house.

"You should turn on the TV, Alfred" Gilbert said looking up at him "figure out what's going on"

Alfred walked over to the TV and flipped it on, before watching the news. It was talking about a bombing in Washington, DC and how they almost hit the white house. The American paled even more, he was being attacked, but by who?

Matthew looked over at the TV, there were very graphic images of Washington playing on the box. It made him sick to think that it was happening now, all over the world.

Gilbert looked down at Matthew and squeezed him tightly "Your bruder will be fine" he said "It's probably nothing"

Matthew looked up at Gilbert "Yeah" he said softly as he looked over at his brother who was watching the TV carefully "Probably"

They continued watching the news in case another wave of bombs fell, but nothing else happened. Even though Matthew knew that this was going to be just the beginning to all the pain.

***TIME SKIP***

It was three days later that all hell broke loose, Matthew was now in Russia with his soldier for the surprise attack. His uniform consisted of a black jacket with white fur around the collar and his wrists. His pants were blanket as well, so were his boots and gloves. It was an outfit made for stealth that blended in easily with the snowy lands of Russia. His goggles were down over his eyes so he could see in the blizzard. He let out a soft sigh as he clutched his sniper before lifting it up. His left eye closed as he looked over Ivan's giant house. The Russian was somewhere in it and he was going to find him. The Canadian slowed down his breathing slightly as he focused on each and every window; he occasionally saw the glimpse of the tail end of a scarf but it was gone before he could lock onto his target. A soft word of French slipped past his lips as he lowered his gun, his left eye opening again. He might have to do the direct approach which would be assassination. He carefully took the gun apart and put it into his bag before pulling out his pistol, it was black with a silencer. Matthew jumped down from the tree and landed silently on his feet, he glanced at the house to see if anyone was coming outside. He stood in the position for a few seconds before he darted forward, silently thanking his prime minister for making him takes assassin lessons. The Canadian was soon pressed against the side of the house and looked around for an easy entrance. He finally decided on the basement and pulled the window open and slipped inside. He lifted his hands up and slipped his goggles up to the top of his head, he didn't need them anymore seeing as he was now inside.

"TORIS!"

Matthew ducked behind a box just as the door open, his target, Ivan, walked into the room. He held his breath as he heard Ivan walked further into the room.

"Toris?"

Matthew peered around the box, Ivans back was to him. This was his chance, he slowly got to his feet and pointed his pistol at Ivan. He winced when he stepped onto a twig and it snapped beneath his foot. He watched as Ivan looked over his shoulder at him.

"Ah, Matvey!" The Russian said happily "Why do you have a gun?"

Matthew swallowed and put his finger on the trigger "I'm here to assassinate you, Russia" he said, his voice completely monotone as he stared into Ivan's purple eyes.

"Assassinate?" Ivan said turning to face him completely "We are friends, da?"

"Not anymore" Matthew said shaking his head as his finger tightened on the trigger "Canada has officially declared war on the nation of Russia" he finished before he pulled the trigger. He watched as the bullet ripped through the Russians chest, but for some reason Ivan didn't seem fazed by the fact that he had just been shot in the chest. Matthew thought nothing had happened until he saw blood start to leak from between the Russians pale lips, coating his chin and chest in a crimson liquid. Matthew swallowed "I'm sorry, Ivan" he said softly as he raised his gun slightly and pulled the trigger again. This time, the bullet went through his forehead. The Russians death was instant. Matthew watched as the now dead body collapsed to the ground with a thud. He put his gun away before he climbed back out the window, he was on a time limit now. He had about three minutes until people came looking for Ivan and he had to get as far away as possible. However, that wasn't how it worked for him that time.

"CANADA!"

Matthew glanced over his shoulder, Ukraine was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Her hands were covered in blood which meant that she had been the one to find Ivan's dead body. He swallowed nervously before he turned and continued running.


	4. Hungarian Defeat

**I apologize for such a short chapter, I don't write for Hungary very often. This is either the second or third time she's appeared in one of my stories. I also can't do fight scenes, which is why this chapter starts with the battle already finished.**

**~Brii**

* * *

Elizaveta swallowed back her tears and her apologies as she looked up at Alfred; the American was covered in blood from his head to his toes. His once bright and happy blue eyes were now a darker blue from grief, pain and exhaustion. "America" she said softly she slowly rose to her feet, even with bombing he had won. She had even made sure to strike the White House because that was where Alfred's heart was. The Hungarian nation was wearing a new outfit; it was a sleeveless white on the top with a brown stripe down the middle. She also wore a very loose dark brown skirt but it had black shorts underneath it. A small sleeve of fabric rested just below her left shoulder and on it was a shield. Her right arm had a glove like cloth on it. Her hair was left down but the flower was an off white instead of the normal pinkish-red. She was holding duel pistols since she didn't like using the giant guns like the rest of her army.

"You're stronger than we gave you credit for, Hungary"

Elizaveta blinked as she watched the American spit out a glob of blood, she bit down on her bottom lip. The American seemed almost like a completely different person than what he acted like at the meetings. She shook her head "I'm sorry, America" she said softly, she knew how much pain she had caused the American and his family. They were probably worried sick about him and with the rest of them at war, it probably wasn't helping any.

Alfred let out a weak laugh "I have a few questions for you, Hungary" he said pointed his own pistol at her

Elizaveta nodded "what are they?" she asked

Alfred smiled "does Mattie have to fight Gilbert?" he asked, he knew how torn up his brother would be if he had to fight his boyfriend.

Elizaveta shook her head "Canada is in Russia" she said softly "Unless Norway fails in defeating the German forces, he shouldn't have to"

Alfred nodded "Who started the war?" he asked as he put a small amount of pressure on the trigger. The barrel of the gun was now pressed against the Hungarians forehead, but he knew he would never be able to pull the trigger.

"Canada's Prime Minister started this entire war for more power, he did it behind everyone's back….even Matthew's" Elizaveta explained before she took a breath "the nations were the last one's notified about this war, and by then it was already too late to stop it"

"There must be way to stop it" Alfred said weakly, his hand moving to his side to try to stop a new wound from bleeding out "We don't need another world war"

"It's too late" Elizaveta said shaking her head "It's already started"


	5. Mein Vogelchen

"Bruder!"

Gilbert winced slightly as he heard his brothers voice echoing through the house, he had just gotten back from his boyfriends house. His mind was still on how America was being bombed, who had done it and was it a declaration of war. He sighed and stood up, his ruby eyes slipping closed as he ran his pale fingers through his even paler hair. "Ich komme, Bruder!" he yelled as he heard Ludwig call for him once again "ein Moment, Bitte!"

"Du kommst jetzt, wir sind unter Beschuss!"

Gilbert froze at his brothers words 'They're under attack?' he thought as he ran out of the basement and to the living room where his brother sat with Feliciano "By whom?" he asked he watched the younger German's face. He raised an eyebrow when Ludwig looked at the teary eyed Italian "Italia?" he asked

"N-Norway"

Gilbert blinked before laughing "Norway can't defeat us" he said putting his hands on his hips "we're too awesome to be defeated by him"

***TIME SKIP***

Gilbert winced slightly; he was clutching a wound that was on his chest. It might have been a small bullet but it had punctured his right lung, causing every breath to be painful and bloody. He let out a soft sigh before he continued walking; his goal was to make it to France for back up. He didn't know how much further he had to walk, but he was hoping he would make it before Norway won and Germany disappeared. Sure, even if Germany disappeared Gilbert would still be there, because he wasn't Germany, Ludwig was. Meaning that Gilbert would be left, and he didn't want that. His mind instantly went to Mattie, his boyfriends beautiful smile and his gorgeous violet eyes. He took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in his chest and the sudden urge to cough up more blood, and quickened his pace. If he got to France soon enough, the Frenchman might have an idea on where his precious birdie was. It was another four hours of walking until he reached his friend's house. He rushed up the stairs of the porch and started pounding on the door.

"Mon Dieu!"

Gilbert stepped back as the door opened, showing a Frenchman that obviously just woke up "Hey, Frenchie" he said as he watched Francis' eyes widened as his state "Ja, I know"

"Mon dieu, Gilbert, what happened to you?"

Gilbert let out a chuckle only to start coughing into his hand, coating it in a fresh layer of crimson liquid "Norway attacked" he said softly "I assume the battles haven't reached you yet?"

"Non, I haven't been attacked yet" Francis said ushering his friend into his house "But I'm more than happy to give you and your brother back up"

"Nein, you need your men for when they attack you"

"They?"

"Ja, Feliciano said they call themselves the Axis" Gilbert explained "Just like in the world wars"

"Who's part of this new axis powers?"

"We only managed to get a few names such as Hungary, Norway, the Italy's and….."

"And?"

Gilbert swallowed "Canada" he finished softly, his boyfriend was his enemy

"Mathieu is at war?"

"Feliciano said that he's up north for a surprised attack on Russia" Gilbert said softly as he took the cloth that just happened to appear in the frenchmans hand. He smiled softly and started wiping the dirt and blood off of his face "I haven't heard from him the day that America got bombed, we figured out today that Hungary had bombed him"

"Wait, so Feliciano just gave you all this information?"

Gilbert nodded "You doubt the abilities mein Bruder has for getting information from him" he said with a smirk "Feli cracked like an egg and Luddy didn't even have to say anything"

"Come, Gilbert" Francis said standing up "Let me patch you up"

"Nein, I only came to see if you heard anything from Mattie"

Francis shook his head "Je suis desole, Cher" he said softly "I haven't heard from Mathieu for two days"

"What did he say?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't opened the letter"

"Can I see it?" Gilbert asked hopefully, he was surprised to see the Frenchman nod and leave the room. 'I saw Mattie almost a week ago, if Francis heard from him two days ago that means he would have been in Russia' he thought as he looked out the window 'any information on my Canadian is better than nothing' It was five minutes later that Francis returned with the letter, he gently broke the seal and read it.

**"Bonjour, Mon Pere. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas écrit plus tôt, j'ai été très occupé avec M. Harper. Il m'a travail de l'os et je ne pense pas que je peux le prendre plus. Je vais être de rejoindre votre maison dans environ deux semaines pour notre dîner mensuel, je ne peux pas attendre de vous revoir."**

Gilbert blinked and looked up at him for translation.

"Mathieu is coming in two weeks for his monthly dinner with me" Francis supplied, that's basically all the letter says"

Gilbert nodded "I guess I'm coming back in two weeks" he said with a smirk "Can't miss the chance to see Mein Vogelchen again"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**:

LETTER TRANSLATION: I'm sorry I haven't written sooner, I've been very busy with Mr. Harper. He's working me to the bone and I don't think I can take it anymore. I'm going to be heading to your house in about two weeks for our monthly dinner, I can't wait to see you again.

Chapter are short because I'm trying to give each person a chance for a chapter, so once all characters have been announced the chapters will be a lot longer and have a lot more interaction in them.


	6. Fratello

Lovino was sitting in a tree, his soldiers were camped out underneath him. He was currently over in China fighting against Yao and his army. He had been waiting for Feliciano on the ground, but with the chance of the Chinese army striking at any minute, he decided that sitting in a tree would be safer than anything.

"Fratello!"

Lovino looked over "I'm in the tree, Fratello" he said softly before watching his brothers caramel eyes turn towards him.

"Ve~! How did you get up there?"

"I climbed, dumb-ass" Lovino snapped before sighing "Where have you been?"

"I was with Luddy!"

"Bastardo!" Lovino yelled, causing their army to look over at him "He's the enemy, you're not supposed to be talking to him!"

"But Lovi"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino snapped "Only Antonio can call me that!" he stopped and clenched his fists as he realized what he had just said, a small blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at his lap. "I know you want to be with the Potato-Bastard right now, Feli" he said softly "I want to be with the stupid tomato-bastard, but we have a duty right now. Once we defeat the Chinese army we can go back to our lovers and forget this ever happened" but deep down inside he knew that it would never be the same, if they won this battle….their leader would make them fight their lovers. That was the entire intention of this war, to see which lover could kill the other. They had gotten word that Canada had beaten Russia, meaning that his next opponent would either be America, France or Prussia. The Italian sighed as he leaned back against the tree, they were currently losing to China but that's because their army was never really battle ready. Their battles were already fought by Germany or Spain, just because their armies were so weak. "I don't think we're going to win this" Lovino said as he returned his gaze to his brother, who was still standing on the ground underneath him "We might as well just leave and go spend out last few weeks with our lovers before we disappear"

"Fratello…."

Lovino sniffed as he wiped the tears off his face, he didn't want to disappear and he knew that Feliciano didn't either. But there was always a consequence to losing a war, and this one just happened to be being wiped off the map completely. "Do you think they'll miss us?" he asked softly

"Who?"

"Antonio and Ludwig" Lovino said as he closed his eyes "If we lose this battle, we disappear" he paused "When we disappear, do you think they'll miss us"

"Of course they will, Fratello!"

Lovino chuckled "I wish I had treated Antonio better" he said looking up at the sky through the leaves of the tree "I always punched him and called him names, I was never nice to him"

"but that's just how you are"

"I know" Lovino said nodding "but I wish I was more like you, I remember when I was little he tried to trade with Austria, he didn't want me"

"But he does now, he loves you, Fratello"

Lovino shook his head "Go back to Germany, Fratello" he said with a sigh "Spend your last moments with Ludwig"

"But Luddy is being attacked by Lukas, I'll just get in the way" Feliciano said rubbing his arm "That's why I came here, so that I might be of some help in winning against China"

"There's no way we can win against China"

"but there's two of us!"

"It doesn't matter how many of us there are, he's bigger and has more fighting experience" Lovino said shooting his brother a glare "He also has a bigger army, that is trained and heavily armed" he stopped "say good-bye to life, Feli, because this is all we have left.

***TIME SKIP***

Feliciano was on his knees, his brother was laying completely limp a few feet away from him "C-China, please" he said looking up into the pistol of the enemy "Don't do this"

"You attack me first, aru"

"We didn't want to!" Feliciano cried as he struggled to get to his feet, only to have his right leg give out on him. He instantly knew that the leg was broken by the amount of pain that went through it "Please, Yao, Please"

"I'm sorry, Feliciano" Yao said shaking his head "but you attacked first, so I can't let you live"

Feliciano swallowed before he lowered his head in defeat, just before the gun went off.


End file.
